The Daily Life of Organization XIII
by aliprat13
Summary: What was the Organization really up to? This story is about the lives of the Organization not seen in the games. There are no pairings! Do not read if you have not beat 358/2 in the game series.Rated T for language and violence!


**THE DAILY LIFE OF ORGANIZATION XIII**

**By: Allie Pratt**

The organization is known for the outstandingly strong members and for always causing trouble. Yes they did a few things we didn't like, but like normal people they had home lives at the Castle That Never Was. Axel walked through the endless halls of the castle. It was late and he had no chance of getting to sleep. It was silent with the exception of his soft footsteps and what must have been Demyx's sitar.

Axel stopped at Roxas's door and banged on it knowing he wasn't asleep. "Who is it?" He asked in a flat voice. "Who do you think it is?" Axel retorted leaning against the door frame as Roxas came and opened the door. "Oh. I should of guessed." Roxas said smiling as he moved to let Axel in. "What's up?" He asked sitting back on his bed and writing in his journal. "Well I am bored and I cant sleep and it seems you cant either so I thought we could watch a movie or bother Demyx or something." Axel said rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, sure." Roxas said grabbing his black coat.

"Let's go bug Demyx." Roxas said leading him out and down the hall. "I wonder if Demyx talks to himself?" Axel asked out loud as they followed the sound of the sitar. " I would say he does." Roxas said and laughed as they stopped at his door. The door has a blue piece of paper taped to it that had a badly drawn sitar on it and it read 'Demyex's Room!' in scribbled letters. "His misspelled his own name…" Axel said trailing off and giving himself a face palm.

Roxas opened the door and pushed in. Demyx was sitting at his computer desk with his sitar and a can of squeeze cheese. He looked up and smiled letting cheese spill from his mouth and onto the floor. "Hey Demyx." Roxas said sitting in his beanbag chair on the floor. "Hey Rooxxas!" He said spraying cheese. Axel sat on his little couch and tried his hardest to avoid the cheese fountain Demyx was making.

"Sooo what's going on?" Demyx asked logging onto his computer and sitting the sitar to the side. "We are here to annoy you." Axel blurted after a bored sigh. "Aww thanks you guys!" Demyx said smiling.

"Hey you guys want to do something reeeaaallly fun?" Demyx asked laughing. "Anything reeeaaally fun sounds good." Roxas repeated laughing. Demyx got a roll of clear tape, some scissors, and box of pop rocks and walked out with axel and Roxas trailing him. They stopped at Larxene's room and Demyx cut strips of tape and place them across the doorway.

"She is gonna kill us!" Axel whispered opening the pop rocks while Roxas held the scissors for Demyx. Demyx made sure the tape was on tight and covered the whole door. He took the pop rocks from axel and they all stepped back around the corner. Demyx threw all the rocks in front of her door as hard as he could and pulled back.

They heard Larxene open the door and then heard the crinkle and pop of the tape as she walked into it. "AHH! DEMYX!" She yelled throwing the tape to the ground and coming out towards the corner. Demyx motioned them to run and they ran through the halls towards the farthest room, The Proof of Existence. They all ran over bent over panting and laughing. "Demyx she is going to kill you in your sleep!" Roxas laughed looking up and panting. "Who said I was going to sleep!" Demyx asked and laughed before standing upright and stretching.

Axel stood upright and looked at the blue door like statues in the room. He walked slowly to his own and read out loud "The Flurry of Dancing Flames." He paused and mumbled "That's all I will be remembered for…" He said before his voice died out. Roxas walked behind him and squinted at the words he had just read. Demyx came over too and slapped Axels back in an attempt to reassure him. "Come on Axe you will be remembered always." Demyx said and smiled.

He walked to the doorway to check for Larxene and then motioned for them to all creep out. They crept out and to Demyx's room and burst laughing once inside to be stopped by Luxord banging on the wall to quiet them. Roxas sat back in the Beanbag and thought 'I wish we could always stay like this". He smiled and watched Axel dare Demyx to lick a battery. The organization wasn't perfect but it was somehow his family.


End file.
